The Same Glasses
by Dokuganryu
Summary: I just had to write a bit of a drabble about Edgeworth since he's coming back and looking like his daddy and sobs feels. So this is just really what fell out of my head, it's not WrightWorth, but I guess if you squint it can be there. I wanted to focus more on Miles and Gregory though so, I hope that comes through in my writing.


**A short drabble because Edgeworth is coming back and he looks like his dad I'm so happy ;w;**

A smile crossed his features as he glanced at who would be his opponent in this upcoming trial. "Haven't seen that name in a while..." Edgeworth slipped his glasses up the bridge of his nose, placing the paperwork on his desk. He'd lamented leaving his old office, even if this one was more spacious, it still felt foreign to him. The name "Chief" was also hard to get used to but it was a badge he'd earned and was proud of it. He couldn't help but hope his father would be too.

Of course, Phoenix had been on his mind too. He'd worked with him while he was disbarred on the new jurist system last year, but to think he'd be facing him in court in a few days time was, well it was a comforting feeling in any case. Perhaps because it meant he'd finally have a challenge, they certainly didn't make defence attorneys like they used to in his eyes._ Though Phoenix did assure me his pupil...What was his name again? Oh, Justice...That was it, is a formidable opponent. Perhaps I'll come against him some time, now he's back in the courtroom after that frightful incident._

With a sigh, he flicked through the paperwork, his glasses slipping down his nose slightly as he furrowed his brow. Getting used to wearing these was a pain, he needed them refitted as they didn't quite fit. He fondly recalled how his father's used to do the same thing when he was working, _He'd always talk about how he needed to get a new pair as the ones he had were too dirty or getting bent out of shape. I really am becoming him. _He let slip a small laugh, what was wrong with him today? Reminiscing like this.

_Anyway, I've read all I need to, I should probably get out for an hour or so. _He stood up, pulling on his coat, checking himself over in the window since he had no mirror in his office. He glanced down to look at a photo of him when he was younger sat on his father's lap, it was one of his favourites; they both looked so happy. Though it also brought the bitter reminder of the death that soon followed, something that haunted Miles even now, 10 years after he'd found out the truth. He blinked away the prick of tears he could feel, straightening himself up "He'd think you foolish for lamenting at a mere memory. Pull yourself together." He chided himself, picking up his phone before heading out for some fresh air.

He'd dialled the number before he'd realised it himself, hearing his friend's voice on the other end of the phone before it was too late to hang up. "Wright...I just wanted to ask if you were up for meeting up for an hour or so?..Yes, I am serious...No I'm not on any medication...Just, I've noticed you're on the defence for this trial and I happen to be prosecuting. What's a drink among frenemies?" He gave a slight laugh, hanging up as Phoenix informed him he would meet him at Gourd Lake in 20 minutes. Another memory.

Patiently he waited, looking out onto the lake as the midday sun reflected off of it. He could see it as if it happened yesterday, him on that boat in the middle of the lake, the gunshot, the body, the lies...Ugh it made his head spin and not in a good way. "...It's good to see you again, Edgeworth." The voice caused him to turn around, his eyes widening as Phoenix appeared to him, back in his familiar blue suit, spiced up with a waistcoat. He looked like his old self, but years wiser, much like himself.

"It is indeed, Wright. You're looking better than when I last saw you, in those drab hobo clothes."

He smirked, extending his hand to his old friend. Phoenix smiled back, taking the hand giving it a sharp yank to pull him into a rough hug. "I think we're past handshakes don't you, Edgeworth?" He laughed as he felt hands push at him, knocking him backwards. Miles huffed at him, adjusting his coat and glasses as he glared at Phoenix, "We are in public! Are you mad?!"

Scratch that, Phoenix hadn't changed much after all. He was still his goofy self, yet he did have an air of seriousness about him. That was to be expected though, what with having to raise a child for the past 8 years. "So what! I can't give my friend a hug? Lighten up Mr. chief prosecutor" Phoenix thought Edgeworth was going to throw him in the lake if he kept on, so he decided to chill with the jokes, for now.

He wandered over to the fence surrounding the lake, joining his friend as he looked out onto it. "...I've missed you though, it'll be weird facing you in court...In a good way." He was remembering it too as he stood there, that dreadful case from ten years back now. He'd saved Edgeworth's life more than once during that trial alone and the memory was still fresh to him. He didn't think it would ever fade. "I agree, I've been highly anticipating it actually." Edgeworth turned to him, "Oh I forgot, congrats for passing your bar exam once more..."

Phoenix's eyes widened, "Uh, thanks. It was nothing, really it was basically the same thing I did over ten years back." Well that was a lie and they both knew it, the exam had changed considerably since then and it had taken him several nights of burning the midnight oil to get up the courage to take it. In fact he recalled the phone call with Edgeworth as he was debating about retaking it, his old friend encouraging him to bite the bullet. He was so grateful for that.

"Hmm, even still, I'm glad you passed. The courtroom felt lonely without you." He mused a moment, "Nobody has beaten me since you, you know. You to this day remain the only one whose managed to best me." Not that he was surprised, though truthfully he hadn't been making that many appearances in court, saving himself for the cases that required more special attention. Phoenix had to smile at that, "Well, I promise I'll give you a fight to remember...Don't I always?" He scratched the back of his head, pulling the face Edgeworth always called his "I have no clue what I'm doing" face.

The breeze was picking up, causing Edgeworth's coat to blow around his legs, "I have a lot of work to do on this case, and others, but I can spare a little longer for you if you want to take lunch?" He asked, "I'll pay." He added the last bit, remembering Phoenix probably still struggled to pay the rent, even if he had more than one income coming into the office now. The defence attorney nodded, "Sure, sounds good to me, though only if you don't mind...Let me buy you a drink at least?" He felt bad leeching off of Edgeworth, especially since they'd only just gotten back onto frequently speaking terms.

"If you wish, though I propose we wait until after the trial for that. I feel we will both need a stiff drink." A rare laugh left his lips, which Phoenix found to be quite amusing. Edgeworth certainly had changed, they both had, but he was glad he could be himself still around the prosecutor, what with his new job title and glasses. "Y'know it's been a while since I've seen a picture of him, but you look just like your father now."

Edgeworth's expression grew serious, his eyes staring at Phoenix as he digested the man's words. "...Thank you...You're not the first to say that to me." But somehow, it meant more to him coming from someone as close to him as Phoenix. A smile pulled at his lips again, "We should go, it's getting colder." He couldn't let Phoenix know how happy he was hearing those words from him, hence it seemed logical to change the topic.

It was obvious to him he'd made his friend incredibly happy, but he decided to leave it knowing he would just vehemently deny everything. "Sounds good to me, you lead the way, Miles." The prosecutor looked away from him, pushing his glasses up his nose, "Very well, Phoenix." He stepped ahead of his friend, thought not by much, wanting to take a slow walk with him.

_Are you proud of me, father? Is it stupid to think of you at the age I am? I guess perhaps since I'm nearing the age you were when you were cruelly taken from me it's playing on my thoughts lately. A day doesn't pass by without you entering my thoughts, more so lately due to people noting how __much I'm coming to look like you. It's these damn glasses, which are too big for me. Unlike you I plan to get them sorted out when I have the time. _

"Uh Miles? Are you all right? You've been quiet..." Phoenix poked his shoulder, receiving a sharp glare for his troubles. Edgeworth dusted off where Phoenix's fingertip had struck him, "I am perfectly fine, I was just recalling important information for the trial is all." He lied, pacing ahead of his friend.

_Thank you for everything, father._

**END**


End file.
